


The Best Flavor

by Fluffguff25



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffguff25/pseuds/Fluffguff25
Summary: Which is the best flavor of Piragua? Usnavi and Benny have differing opinions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Best Flavor

Sonny sauntered into the bodega, not a care in the world. Yeah, yeah, so he's a few minutes late for his shift. Not like Usnavi would fire him. Besides, it looked like there wasn't anybody in the store. Aside from Benny anyways. And of course Usnavi but that was a given. So they weren't busy. In fact, it seemed that Usnavi and Benny were in such a deep discussion that any other customers would probably go unnoticed. Maybe Usnavi wouldn't even realize he was late?

"Look man, I'm not saying it's not a good flavor, I'm just saying it ain't the best flavor." Benny said.

Usnavi looked at his best friend in complete disbelief. "It is so the best flavor. Fresa is a classic flavor, not just in piragua, but in a hell of a lot of other things too!"

"No, lemon is the best. Having that on a hot day is just like having a frozen lemonade."

"Strawberry is a lot sweeter, limón is just fine but you can't compare the two, it's too tart. Yo, you're late again." That last bit is directed at Sonny himself. 

"Chillax 'Navi it ain't even busy right now." Sonny rolled his eyes. So much for slipping in unnoticed. Why did his cousin have to notice everything he didn't want him to?

"Anyways, Piraguero always has fresa because that's one of his flavors that sells the most, so even the general public agrees."

"Yeah, well he always has lemon too so what you gotta say about that?"

Usnavi opens his mouth to reply and closes it with a stumped look on his face. Then his face brightens as he turns to Sonny. "Sonny, which is the best piragua flavor, fresa o limón?". Surely his cousin would be on his side.

"Hey, that ain't fair, he'll be biased!" Benny protests.

Sonny knows he could probably get some candy off Usnavi later if he plays along but it's always fun to mess with him so he answers truthfully. "Neither, piña's the best. Oye, you know what I got Piraguero to do once? I got him to mix half piña and half coconut together,with a little bit of crema, made like a virgin Piña Colada."

Usnavi is so disappointed that his cousin, the one he took care of all his life, who's diapers he changed and who he's cooked food for and who he's given a job has gone against him, though at least he didn't agree with Benny. That would be traitorous, unforgivable. Then he thought more on the second part of his reply. "Wait, he lets you do that? Didn't he charge extra?"

Sonny grins, "Nope." In fact, Piraguero had looked rather thoughtful and happy at the combination. "Spoiled..." Usnavi mutters, clearly being the baby of the barrio has it's benefits.

The little bell rang to signal someone entering. Usnavi turned and was about to call out a greeting before he saw who it was. Why did this punk keep coming back over and over!? "Get the hell..." 

Benny interrupts him, "Yo Pete, which is the best flavor of piragua?" Graffiti Pete seems taken aback by this sudden question but recovers pretty quickly, "Strawberry." he replies.

Usnavi has an internal moral dilemma but for the sake of winning their argument he disregards it, "I really hate to say this, but the vandal is right. So HA!" Sonny looks at him with anxious concern on his face. "Woah, you feeling alright cuz?" 

Usnavi is thrown off for a second,"What?". "Yeah man, you ok? You have a fever? You just agreed with Pete." Benny adds. Sonny cackles with glee, "The world is ending! Hell hath frozen over!" 

Usnavi rolls his eyes. "Hardee har, don't get used to it, it was a one time thing. I'm going on break, and if Piraguero is nearby I'm going to get a delicious piragua with the best flavor." Benny follows him out the door. "Which is lemon." Usnavi flips him off. Sonny calls out after him, "Yo Usnavi! Get me one too!" "Fine."

"Me too." Pete adds, smirking "Go to hell. And you better be gone before I get back, that's as far as my good will towards you reaches today, punk." Usnavi says just before he shuts the door. Sonny looks at Pete with a grin, "That's progress!".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I'm not a native Spanish speaker so I hope the words I did use are right. P.S. I have to agree with Usnavi, Strawberry is the best.


End file.
